


Drowning [Mavin]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Drowning, M/M, No deaths!, One-Shot, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im really bad at writing sappy/happy/sad moments I'm sorry xD<br/>Btw, bad title, I couldn't think of anything else xP</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drowning [Mavin]

**Author's Note:**

> Im really bad at writing sappy/happy/sad moments I'm sorry xD  
> Btw, bad title, I couldn't think of anything else xP

Gavin sat nervously in the AH van, everyone laughing and yelling around him but his worry blocked everything out. They were going to a lake and to most people it wouldn't seem very worrying correct? Gavin however had an intense fear of water so he wasn't really ecstatic about going on this little trip.

"Gavin!" Gavin jumped slightly, blinking a few times before turning to look at Michael who sat next to him. "Fuck I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes, what's wrong with you?" Gavin put on a fake smile, hoping no one noticed the force he used to make it.

"Sorry Micool, I didn't get much sleep last night," and he wasn't lying. He had gotten an hour or two of sleep before Geoff barged into the room, yelling at him to wake up. Michael just gave him a weird, almost disgusted sorta look before continuing a conversation with Ray and Ryan. Gavin just went back to his thoughts, once again blocking out the world around him.

-

"Alright boys! The only rules are, don't kill anybody, and I don't want to see any dicks." Geoff yelled as everyone climbed out of the van. Gavin was the last to crawl out, being extremely obvious he wasn't excited. Everyone else on the other hand chose to ignore him or just didn't notice, people changing into their swimming gear in the van or behind bushes and trees. Gavin stayed in his normal clothes, sitting on a boulder that was about seven feet away from the lake. 

Everyone quickly jumped into the lake, splashing each other with water or diving under to search for what Gavin guessed was animals or shells. Gavin took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of his nervousness, but he knew it wasn't going to work. 

"Hey boi" Michael said, sitting next to Gavin. "Watcha doing here? Why aren't you in the water?" Gavin shrugs, not really sure what to say.

"I just...don't feel like swimming that's all," again he didn't tell a lie.

"You could at least dip your feet in couldn't you?" Fuck, why does Michael have to care, or be persistent? Gavin shrugs but says nothing, he doesn't know what to say. He didn't want people to know his secret and this was just making it so much harder. "Come on, at least sit on the edge, you don't have to go in." Why did Michael want him in the bloody water so much? Gavin didn't oppose, nodding nervously and standing when Michael did.

Michael ran up to the lake, yelling 'cannonball!' before jumping in the lake, hugging his legs to his chest when he did so. Gavin held his breath as he walked up to the lake. When he stood on the edge he stared down at the water. It was slightly mucky, making the bottom unseeable.

Gavin nervously sat down, allowing his legs to hang off the edge and in the water, the freezing liquid giving him goosebumps. He sighed, relaxing slightly but still nervous, he just didn't like water. 

-

It had been only thirty minutes, but to Gavin it's felt like hours. He has sat on the edge of the lake, not moving an inch since being there. No one had talked to him and he's slightly grateful for it, but he wished he could just leave, drive the van and leave.

Gavin was too deep in thought that when he noticed the fox sniffing his leg beside him, he gasped quietly, falling forward and into the water. The last thing he heard was the yelping of a fox before all the sounds became muffled by the water. Gavin flailed around, trying to reach the surface but he just kept sinking and sinking.

Gavin didn't know when he'd stopped falling but he finally hit the bottom of the lake, any flailing he was making had ceased. He shut his eyes, feeling his chest clench with the need for air. 

He couldn't hold it anymore, taking a deep breath and only inhaling water. He choked, coughing and coughing but just kept inhaling water until he was only choking on the water in his lungs, not able to take any breath. He could feel his chest tighten again, his vision getting blurry when he couldn't breath. He could feel himself dying, the suffocating pain was unbearable. If he died he definitely didn't want to die like this.

Gavin was almost thankful when all the pain was numbed and his eyes closed. He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't slightly peaceful. He could still hear however, but couldn't make anything out. All he heard was yelling, but it sounded panicked. 'Who was that anyway? Who was I with again? Why was I here...why...can't I remember anything.' The last thing he heard was what he guessed was his name being yelled, Gavin...?

-

Light, it was giving him a headache. He blinked his eyes open, the blinding light slowly subsiding and becoming slightly dimmer. He moved his head, groaning when it felt like his brain was banging against his head wherever he moved. 'Where am I?'

"Gavin?" He looked to where the sound came from, a boy with brown curls sat beside him. A man with an interesting, weird moustache and another guy with black hair and glasses stood behind him. "Gavin fuck dude, are you ok?" The man with the curls said, leaning over the railing of the bed. His name was Gavin? He groaned, turning his head to the ceiling with his eyes shut tight. He could almost feel it coming to him, but why doesn't he remember anything, and why was he in what looked like a hospital? "Gavin, Gavin are you ok?"

"My..." Gavin coughed viciously for a few seconds before continuing to speak. "Wh-whats my name?" The three of them looked shocked, the boy hanging over the railing looked worried and just plain horrified. 

"Y-Your names Gavin...don't you remember?" The man stuttered, the horror and worry in his expression changing to sad and what looked like disbelief. He shook his head, staring at the ceiling. "Your names Gavin, your British, say the weirdest and most stupid things. Your stupid, annoying, a complete fucking idiot. You work at Rooster Teeth with Ray, Geoff, Jack and Ryan. You almost drowned yesterday....come on Gavin...please...." The sentence came out fast, but still understandable. The other two had already left the room, leaving Gavin and this guy behind. 

Gavin shut his eyes again, trying to remember, remember anything. He just shook his head.

"Gavin...I'm Michael, do you remember me? I'm your boi Gavin...I...Gav I love you please, please remember..." Gavin's eyes widened slightly but kept his gaze to the ceiling. Michael...Michael he knew the name...yes he knew him, he knows him... The lake, the fox, yes he remembers, he remembers everything!

Gavin held in a breath as he finally registered what Michael had actually said, he loved him? Gavin turned his focus to Michael who has his head on his arms against the railing. Gavin frowned, placing a shaky hand on Michael's shoulder, the man whipping his head up. Gavin smiled weakly, his body feeling almost unreal, "y-your my b-boi Michael...and...I love you too." Gavin has never seen Michael smile so wide before, it looked like it would of hurt him to do so. Michael gently placed a hand on Gavin's cheek, leaning forward and connecting their lips together in a soft kiss. Gavin shuddered as he kissed back, feeling as peaceful as he did when he was between life and death.

When Michael pulled away they both smiled, but Michael's smile quickly faded. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim? I never would of let you NEAR that lake if I knew." 

Gavin frowned, looking at the blankets, "I-I'm sorry Micool...I was scared to tell anyone..." Michael sighed, kissing Gav's forehead and nodded, deciding not to say anything else.  
-

After Gavin was let out of the hospital he moved in with Michael. Life wasn't much different, but everyone in the office now knew of his inability to swim, and Gavin was a lot more relaxed knowing he wasn't hiding such an important secret anymore. They also knew about Gavin and Michael, which Michael had to tell the guys about, but Gavin wasn't upset he said anything. 

All in all, Gavin was happy, back to his old self after a month and enjoyed his life with Michael, relived he lived and relived he was with the amazing man he could call his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I was writing this and when writing the drowning moment I felt like I was choking xD if you've never choked on water before, trust me, its painful and I wasn't even choking on water! xP (although I have choked on water b4, the beach is lovely :P)


End file.
